Interview With the Titans
by kbunny10
Summary: The titans are interviewed by Ace Reporter Jacey Sanchez, see what shinanigans happens on camera! Rated T cause I can. There are going to be too many pairings to count just so you know lol. Two OC's in this friends. Nix my teen titan and Ace Reporter Jacey Sanchez, my ace reporter! X3 It says complete but I plan on adding a new chapter every so often.
1. Original Team

Hehe, as I was writing a Harvest Moon fanfiction because I ran out of ideas for Teen Titans I came up with this.

Warning: This isn't the last you'll see of ace reporter Jacey Sanchez. She won't just be in Teen Titans fics, basically when I need a reporter; she is my go to gal!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just my OC's Nix and Ace Reporter Jacey Sanchez!

* * *

Reporter: Hello my name is Jacey Sanchez and I'm here today to show you my interview Jump City's favorite heroes, the Teen Titans! The following footage is from my separate interviews with the six members of the team, you're going to love it. So without further ado, the Teen Titans!

* * *

Reporter: Hello Robin, it's good to see you.

Robin: It's good to see you too Ms. Sanchez.

Reporter: Please call me Jacey.

Robin: Alright, it's good to see you Jacey.

Reporter: Alright so let's get down to the questions. Robin, what is it like to be the leader of the town's favorite team of super heroes?

Robin: Um, it's very nice, the team are my best friends and even though we don't always get along, it's still fun living together and leading them.

Reporter: You don't always get along? But around town the six of you seem inseparable. Would you mind explaining that a little more?

Robin: Well sometimes we get on each other's nerves. Like this one time Cyborg and I got into a fight because our attacks got in each other's way and it caused a villain to escape. Or the time we found out Nix was posting stories about us on a fanfiction website, that was not only embarrassing but it was also creepy. Also sometimes Beast Boy will get on Raven's nerves, causing her to throw him out one of the windows; we lose a lot of money that way.

Reporter: Ah I see what you mean, that could get annoying. So tell me about the newest member of the team, Nix, how did she join the team? What's it like living with her?

Robin: Well I can't tell you the whole story of how she joined the team, but I can tell you that she earned the spot fair and square when she displayed her ability. And it's no different living in the tower now than it was before she was on the team.

Reporter: Ah I see, now I'm wondering, the other members of the team knew how to fight before they joined. What about Nix?

Robin: She actually was not well practiced in fighting, in fact she was best at dodging and blocking when she joined, but after some intensive training she's up to par with the rest of us.

Reporter: That's good to know, so you and Starfire have been an item ever since you got back from that trip to Tokyo, how're you two doing?

Robin: *Blushes* We're doing just fine thanks for asking, we just visited her home planet the other day to see Galfore, her K'Norfka.

Reporter: *smiling like she has no idea what he just said* Sounds nice, well it was good talking to you Robin. Up next our interviews with Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and last but not least the newest recruit Nix. Stay tuned.

* * *

Reporter: And we're back! Here with me now is our favorites Tamaranian princess, Starfire! How are you today Starfire?

Starfire: Oh I am most glorious! Today boyfriend Robin took me to see a most wonderful movie about a Scottish princess mending her relationship with her mother, and it has put me in a most wonderful mood!

Reporter: Oh that's wonderful, so about you and "Boyfriend Robin" How are you two doing? Any juicy secrets you want to share?

Starfire: Please, I am confused, is the juice not a type of drink? Robin and I are most wonderful! I am having the most fun I have ever had in my entire life.

Reporter: *mumbles* not exactly the answer I was looking for. *Loud enough for Starfire to hear* Again, that's wonderful Starfire, so out of curiosity, when you're not with Robin, who do you spend most of your time with?

Starfire: Oh I must say it is a tie between friend Raven and friend Nix. On the one hand, friend Raven and I spend much of our time meditating, however friend Nix loves to accompany me to the mall of shopping many times during the week. I must say, they are my best friends behind boyfriend Robin.

Reporter: That's good to hear Starfire. Alright well, it was nice talking to you, but now I must move on to interviewing Cyborg. See you later Starfire.

Starfire: Oh have a good day friend! Tell friend Cyborg I say hi when you're interviewing him!

* * *

Reporter: Alright, here I am with the town's favorite metal man Cyborg. It's good to have you on the show Cyborg.

Cyborg: It's good to be here Jacey.

Reporter: Now Cyborg, the town all knows that you like to play Beast Boy in video games on your time off, who's the usual winner? And also, does anyone else play video games with you?

Cyborg: Haha, actually when I'm playing BB I'm usually the winner, he's good but he's not that good. When Robin isn't working on important things or working out, he sometimes plays video games with us, but since he's started dating Star, not so much. BB is convinced Raven wants to play, so much so that he once glued a controller to her hands, but that failed. Our only other opponent is Nix, if you can even call her an opponent. She likes to spam the same moves over and over again in fighting games it's kind of annoying actually.

Reporter: She beats you a lot doesn't she?

Cyborg: N-yeah…yeah she does.

Reporter: Heh, well I'm sorry to hear that Cyborg. Now I wonder, everyone in town knows that Nix runs the Cyborg/T-Car fansite, what do you think of that?

Cyborg: Haha…ha…wait…what?! Nix runs a fansite for that pairing?!

*snickers from the titans still waiting to be interviewed can be heard from the hallway*

Cyborg: That is seriously not cool Nix! You are so lucky I'm a good guy with morals, morals that forbid me from hitting you!

Nix: *can be heard faintly from the hallway* Come at me bro!

*Beast Boy's laughing can be heard as well as an exasperated sigh from Raven*

Cyborg: You are so dead when we get home!

Reporter: Cyborg, the interview?

Cyborg: R-right, s-sorry. What's the next question?

Reporter: …You like Nix don't you?

Cyborg: *throws arms up in the air and proceeds to walk out of the room* I'M DONE!

Reporter: I was just joking!

*silence*

Reporter: O-Okay…well onto the next interview…I guess.

* * *

Reporter: It's good to have you on the show Raven.

Raven: Well it's…pleasant to be here.

Reporter: Now Raven, as much as you say you dislike Beast Boy, you've been spotted around town with him a lot. Dragging him to tea shops, being in comic book stores with him, what's with that?

Raven: Pure boredom I can assure you. Cyborg is usually working on the T-car, Robin and Starfire are usually on dates, and Nix is…Nix. Sometimes if I want to stay entertained, Beast Boy is the only option.

Reporter: Speaking of Nix, how do you really feel about her? What thoughts really come to mind with the new hydrokinetic? I know you weren't exactly on the best terms with former teammate Terra.

Raven: First of all, my relation to Terra is really none of your business. Second, to be completely honest with you, I thought she was pretty annoying when she first joined the team, but she's kind of grown on me. She's like a little sister or a puppy…no not really a puppy, we have Silkie for that. She's like a…water sprite or something.

Reporter: A water sprite? That's…original…so then, Raven, why do you meditate? Now that you've saved the planet from your father's wrath by destroying him, shouldn't you not need to control your emotions anymore?

Raven: Regardless of whether my father is alive or not, showing my emotions can result in anything from a tiny explosion to death, that's why I still meditate every day.

Reporter: Ah I see, well that's all we have time for right now, tune in after the commercial break for the last two interviews. Everyone's favorite green elf Beast Boy and the team's newest recruit Nix!

* * *

Reporter: And we're back with our final two interviews. First up, you love him, you dig the ears, he's a lean green fighting machine, its Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: *Waving obnoxiously* Hi!

Reporter: Now Beast Boy, the world wants to know, why do you keep saying you're a vegetarian when you're clearly a vegan?

Beast Boy: …there's a difference?

Reporter: Right…So, please describe your relationship with the rest of the titans.

Beast Boy: Okay so Cyborg is like my best friend and like an older brother to me, it's nice to have him as an opponent while playing video games. Nix is like a sister to me, when she's not locked in her room writing fanfiction, she's usually helping me come up with the next prank. Starfire is also like a sister to me; in fact whenever she needs advice on Robin, she usually comes to me. Robin himself, dude he was my idol when the team first formed, now he's one of my best friends. And then Raven…she's…she's…a good friend and I just want to make her laugh. Haha yep, definitely nothing more than that.

Reporter: *rolls eyes* Sure. So, you always say that chicks dig the ears, how many girls have you gotten because of your ears?

Beast Boy: Um…more than I can count.

Raven: *from the hallway* Which isn't saying much.

Beast Boy: Shut it Rae!

Nix: *also from the hallway* She has a point BB, you still have that counting monkey, doesn't look good for you dude.

Reporter: Haha seems they're ganging up on you.

Beast Boy: Yeah, they do that, a lot. Though usually Cy joins in at some point.

Reporter: So it's not all fun and games for you then?

Beast Boy: Nah, not all the time, but I like to try and stay in a good mood so that everyone else has a better day or week…month…year…life…

*silence*

Reporter: I see. So, you were the one that came out and said that in Raven's mind, each of her emotions are their own person, which is your favorite?

Beast Boy: Well…to be honest with you, I like them all, but if I had to choose a favorite I'd say either Happy or Brave. Brave is a total bro, and Happy is exactly the emotion I wish Rae would show sometime.

Reporter: Awww someone has a crush.

Beast Boy: *blushes* No I don't!

Reporter: Sure you don't. Well on to our last interview, the latest recruit, Nix!

* * *

Reporter: Welcome to the show Nix, it's nice to have you here.

Nix: I-it's nice to b-b-be here J-Jacey.

Reporter: Why so tense Nix?

Nix: I've n-never been on TV before. It's uh…it's kinda weird.

Reporter: Don't worry, after a while you get used to it. *flips hair and smiles flirtatiously at the camera* See? The camera loves me!

Nix: Heh, I guess you're right.

Reporter: So, dish, what sorts of fanfiction do you write about your teammates?

Nix: Uh…nothing that they really need to know about. *shifty eyes*

Reporter: Oh so you write porn about your teammates?

Nix: Maybe-I mean yes-I mean NO, NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Reporter: Haha, I'm just messing with you. So Nix, do tell, how long have you been hydrokinetic for?

Nix: Since forever I think. I was born this way.

Beast Boy: *in the hallway* Cause baby you were born this way. *sound of someone hitting him is heard* Ow! What's your problem Rae?!

Reporter: How exactly did you join the Titans?

Nix: Oh well, remember that day when they were fighting Cheshire and that one apartment building got destroyed?

Reporter: Actually I remember it was specifically one apartment, but yes go on.

Nix: I was accidentally dragged into that fight, and I've been on the team ever since.

Reporter: Ah I see, now Robin tells me you actually didn't know how to fight when you joined the team, so when you were a kid your parents didn't have you enrolled in any extracurricular activities, because you obviously weren't someone's sidekick before joining the team.

Nix: Oh well actually I was in dance class until about the age of 15, but yeah not karate or gymnastics or other extracurriculars like that. And yeah, I definitely wasn't a sidekick before this gig…well unless you count being an office assistant as a sidekick haha.

Reporter: I see, so one last question before this is over. Why do you insist that Cyborg and the T-Car are a couple?

Nix: Dude…don't even go there. Do you know how much time he spends with that thing? A lot! He's there like every hour on the hour, and would it kill him to not make waffles for a motorized vehicle in the morning? Seriously, I'm kind of concerned.

Reporter: Right, well this has been Jacey Sanchez, reporting the absolute truth on the titans. Tune in next week when I interview Kid Flash and his girlfriend the villainess turned good, Jinx!

* * *

Well that's all folks! Please R&R.


	2. Thunder, Lightning, and Flinx!

So after the previous chapter of Interview with the Titans, Chickie-Poo suggested the idea of adding more chapters with different interviews…so I will! I'm not exactly sure how many interviews I'll add so I'll always have the story listed as complete, but that doesn't mean there isn't a possibility that there will be new chapters every so often. Last chapter ended with Jacey saying she was going to interview Kid Flash and Jinx, so that's where I'm going to start this chapter.

Warning: If you don't ship Flinx…run, run to another chapter or story! Because I myself happen to be a hardcore Flinx shipper, not as much as BBRae but a little more than RobStar, so yeah…RUN! Also I'm going to place the interviews on random dates. Since I wanted Kid Flash and Jinx's interview to be on Bastille Day I guess that means that the other interview before this took place in the early weeks of July. Don't question my calendar skills, your head will explode from the lack of logic I use.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. But I do own my OC's Nix and Ace Reporter Jacey Sanchez. (I really could just say Jacey Sanchez couldn't I? Or just Jacey….I think I've just given her too big of an ego and I feel the need to refer to her in the way she would refer to herself.

* * *

It was another peaceful day in Jump City, about a week had passed since the team had been interviewed by Ace Reporter Jacey Sanchez. Nix walked into the common room with a bright smile on her face. "Guys do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday?" Beast Boy asked, not looking away from the game he and Cyborg were playing.

"No…well yes…no but what's the date?" Nix asked.

"July fourteenth." Raven said not looking up from her book.

"Exactly, and do you know what that means?" Nix asked sounding more excited.

"Somewhere in the world a small child is celebrating the day of their birth?" Starfire suggested.

"No! It's…BASTILLE DAY!" Nix said pulling out two small French flags and waving them obnoxiously. "Oh also Kid Flash and Jinx are getting interviewed today."

"I have an idea, let's not watch the interview!" Cyborg said sounding annoyed.

"Why not?" Nix asked.

"Because I was already embarrassed on there last week when I found out that _you_ run a site where people can post fan fictions about me and the T-Car." He grumbled.

"Oh lighten up; only two people post stories on that site, me and some college student from Illinois who should probably get a life." Nix said rolling her eyes and plopping down on the couch between Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Now someone hand me the remote so I can see what goes down at this interview."

Robin, who was sitting on the other side of Cyborg, tossed Nix the remote. Nix changed the channel before Beast Boy and Cyborg could finish their game causing them to complain. "Shut it guys I really wanna see this!" Nix yelled.

"Oh yes please, I would like to see how our friends do during their interview!" Starfire said enthusiastically.

"Fine." Cyborg groaned.

"Alright, up next after the commercial break you'll get to see me, Ace Reporter Jacey Sanchez, interview honorary Teen Titans Kid Flash and his girlfriend former villainess Jinx. So stay tuned lovelies!"

* * *

Reporter: And we're back with none other than honorary titans Kid Flash and Jinx.

Jinx: *looking pretty nervous* H-Hi.

Kid Flash: Happy Bastille Day! *suggestively* Ladies.

Jinx: *punches Kid Flash in the arm*

Kid Flash: Ow! I was kidding.

Jinx: Well it wasn't funny.

Reporter: *clears throat* Right…So, my first question is, how did you two even get together? I mean, didn't you two first meet when Jinx was part of the Hive Five?

Kid Flash: Well yes, she and the other five members of the Hive Five-

Reporter: Why was it called the Hive Five if there were six of you?

Jinx: Hive Five sounds better than Hive Six.

Reporter: Oh I see, anyways continue Kid Flash.

Kid Flash: Right, well she and the other members of the Hive Five were in the process of robbing a museum whilst the Teen Titans were out of town trying to find other young super heroes to give communicators to so that they could contact anyone when they were under attack. I happened to be passing through the neighborhood and stopped their heist. It was then and there that she fell for my devilishly good looks and she's been following me around ever since.

Jinx: *smacks Kid Flash in the back of the head* That's not at all how it happened. After he stopped our heist we went back to HQ to regroup where _I_ came up with the brilliant idea of capturing him and how to capture him. Using myself as bait he willingly revealed himself, giving my team the chance to knock him out and throw him in a cage. Then he escaped, I saved him from Madame Rouge, and he's been following _me_ around ever since.

*Silence*

Reporter: Aren't you going to correct her story in anyway?

Kid Flash: Nah, that's pretty much how it happened….cept she fell for me first.

Jinx: Wrong! You fell for me first, that's why you kept leaving me flowers everywhere I went.

Kid Flash: Oh come on, it wasn't _everywhere_ you went.

Reporter: Alright! Onto the next question. So you two aren't on a specific Titans team, I'm assuming that means you don't live in a tower, do you two live together.

Jinx: *blushes* No! Are you insane?! We're like 17! Living together at this age is-

Kid Flash: Yes, yes we do.

Jinx: Kid Flash!

Kid Flash: Jinx you were freaking out, they would've assumed it anyways.

Jinx: *sighs* I guess you're right. But it's not just us if you must know. Our fellow honorary titans Thunder and Lightning are frequent visitors.

Reporter: Oh they are? Well then let's bring them out on stage. Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and gals, here you have it. Two more honorary titans Thunder and Lightning!

Lightning: *Runs out on stage with arms in the air looking like he's just accomplished the greatest feat ever.

Thunder: *smiling slightly and following his brother out on stage*

Jinx: *puts head in hands* Oh dear lord what have I done?

Kid Flash: Thunder! Lightning! Good to see you!

Reporter: Yes now, Thunder, Lightning, Jinx here says that you two are frequent visitors at the house she shares with Kid Flash, is this true? And if so, what's it like living there.

Thunder: Oh yes, we do visit them a lot.

Lighting: Yes and it is very…loud there.

Jinx: Oh God.

Reporter: Loud? As in there's much arguing?

Lightning: …arguing…yes…let's go with that.

Thunder: Jinx is a screamer alright.

Jinx: *now as pink as her hair* Why oh God why did I admit that they visit us frequently?

Kid Flash: Haha, lighten up Jinx, at least none of us made a website pairing you with a car.

Jinx: Yeah well I'd rather be in Cyborg's situation than mine right now.

Reporter: Alright, let's get back to the questions at hand, Jinx, the world wants to know, what's it like now that you've betrayed your old villain friends and made new hero friends?

Jinx: Well I mean, at first it was sad. The Hive never really lets me forget that I betrayed them, but if we're ever fighting them they never actually try to hurt me. So sometimes I get sad, but I mean, I like being a hero. It's nice to know I can use my powers to help people instead of hurt them. I have a wonderful boyfriend in Kid Flash, and I've become great friends with Raven and Starfire, two girls I always used to try to destroy. It's a nice feeling.

Lightning: Believe me, we _all_ know how great you relationship with Kid Flash is. *snickers*

Jinx: *Sends a wave of pink energy at Lightning's chair causing it to break and him to land on the floor*

Kid Flash: Haha this is more fun than watching the main titans get embarrassed on last week's episode!

Reporter: Speaking of the main titans, Kid Flash you and Robin were each side kicks to famous super heroes. The Flash and Batman respectively, were the two of you friends before the teen titans?

Kid Flash: Actually yeah we were, see unlike the other former sidekicks, Robin and I were actually good friends before we left our mentors. We would actually hangout when we weren't too busy helping The Flash or Batman.

Reporter: So you weren't friends with say Aqualad, Speedy, or Wonder Girl?

Kid Flash: Oh, Wonder Girl and I go waaaaay back if you know what I mean.

Jinx: You said you two were just friends!

Kid Flash: Uh oh.

Jinx: Don't you "Uh oh" me! Explain yourself!

Kid Flash: Gotta run! *gets up and runs away.

Jinx: Kid Flash get back here! I've caught you once and I can catch you again! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! Thunder, give me a hand!

*Thunder and Jinx leave on a cloud after Kid Flash*

Reporter: …well that was special…So Lightning, why don't you talk about yourself and Thunder to fill up the remaining time till commercial break?

Lightning: Well it all started when I was f-

*cuts to commercial*

* * *

Reporter: And we're back. Thunder and Jinx have returned with Kid Flash…who is currently in a level 5 containment unit?

Jinx: Yeah, Gizmo had a second one left over from the time the Hive Five caught Kid Flash, I um…borrowed it from him.

Studio Audience: Ooooooooooooooooooooh.

Jinx: Oh come on people! I just swiped a device that could potentially harm one of your super hero protectors from a super villain! I'm technically not doing anything wrong.

Kid Flash: She's right you know. *Gets shocked*

Jinx: Thank you.

Kid Flash: Why'd you shock me?!

Jinx: I'm still mad at you sweetie, nothing personal though.

Reporter: *under her breath* you two are probably the weirdest couple ever. *loud enough so everyone else can hear* So Thunder, how exactly did you and Jinx catch up to Kid Flash.

Thunder: Didn't have to, she just yelled out promising him make up se-

Jinx: Shut it! *shocks Kid Flash*

Kid Flash: Ow! Hey I didn't even say anything that time!

Jinx: Sorry force of habit.

Reporter: Right well, it seems as if we've run out of time. Join us next week when I interview the Titans East! Have a nice day lovelies!

Lightning: But I didn't get to finish my story!

Reporter: Too Bad!

* * *

"Well…that was special…" Nix said still staring at the TV.

"Dude's I think I know more about Jinx and Kid Flash's relationship than I ever needed and or wanted to know." Beast Boy said rubbing his temples.

"On the bright side, if we ever go on vacation with them, you know not to sleep in a room anywhere near them." Raven said eyes wide from the shock of what she'd just seen on TV.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so bad about that site Nix posted about me and the T-Car." Cyborg said his expression unreadable.

"Please I do not understand, what did Lightning mean when he said Jinx was a 'screamer'?" The room went silent after Starfire asked her question.

"Robby-poo, I think it's time you had the talk with dear little Twinkle-Star." Beast Boy said through some snickers.

"Uhhh…I'll tell you later Star." Robin said, turning a deep crimson red.

* * *

There's the Flinx chapter! :D alright now let me explain why Thunder and Lightning were there too. See it's my personal head cannon that since Thunder and Lightning, and Kid Flash and Jinx are the only two duo's in the Teen Titans, the two pairs team up sometimes, or at least hangout. I also have a few head cannons about the teams.

As we all know the Titans East are comprised of Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos, however before Aqualad was on the Titans East he was always with Tramm, and since there's that pool like area in their tower, I think it connects to the ocean and sometimes Tramm helps the Titans East, so he's an honorary titan, but an honorary member of the Titans East as well.

The next few chapters will go like this: Titans East, Titans West (Bushido, Bobby, Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, Teether, and Wonder Girl), Titans North (Argent, Gnarrk, Kole, Killowat, and Red Star), and Titans South (Pantha, Wildebeest, Hot Spot, Herald, and Jericho) After I run out of teams, I'll start doing villain chapters and then eventually re-interviewing titans outside of their teams. Also those teams probably aren't how the teams actually are, but I can just see the other teams being like that. I just don't know why…Actually…hrmmm…I think I'm gonna do a villain chapter between Titans East and Titans West, we'll see.

Gah I totally strayed from the point. Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
